


Sorry

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x ReaderPrompt: The question hurt less than the realization of how weak you are when it comes to her. An intense pang in your heart as you put on a smile for the man, but continued to watch her work, “no. She’s not.”





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> catch the stan lee reference lmao, also sorry if it doesn’t make sense.. i rushed through this in a sleep deprived daze LOL

Emotions were just another liability in the field.

Another weakness.

Another thing that could get someone killed.

So why do you still find yourself smiling at her name, why do your eyes still look for them in a crowded room, why do you go out of your way to pick up things they’ll love even if she never asks.

Why did you have to catch feelings?

You thought you put on a good facade as you swirled the amber liquid in your glass, leaning against the bar, watching your friend work her magic amongst the city’s most elite for any intel.

“Are they yours?” An older man with a more… retro look smiled as he motioned his own glass in Wanda’s direction, a twinkle in his eye as if he had known you his whole life. “I’ve only ever seen that look on my wife Joan when she would watch me network at shindigs like this one too.”

The question hurt less than the realization of how weak you are when it comes to her. An intense pang in your heart as you put on a smile for the man, but continued to watch her work, “no. She’s not.”

“You probably don’t want unsolicited advice from an old man, but why not do something about it? Have you seen the way you look at her?” He slapped your shoulder with his free hand before finishing off his drink and standing up, “life is never completely without its challenges, and let me tell you, you’ll regret not telling her.”

And maybe it was all the alcohol you managed to drink while she was working, or something unknown about that old man and the twinkle in his eye encouraging you to be vulnerable for once, but you felt like it would all be okay.

That everything would work out with you and her.

“I’ll think about it, sir. Thanks for - ” you smiled to yourself as you pictured a future with her, before looking up to find the old man already out of sight.

“What’s got you smiling so cheerfully?” Wanda’s voice pulled you from your stupor as she grabbed the glass in your hands and drank the remaining liquid with a laugh, “happy because I had to do all the hard work tonight?”

You rolled your eyes as she made herself comfortable against you, ignoring the few stares from the politicians and elites around you, “I guess that’s one way to put it, should we head back now? Before all the influential people you just flirt with see you with me like this and get jealous?”

“Oh shut up,” she quickly pulled you up after her, and you were able to catch just a glimpse of a smile on her face as she dragged you behind her, ignoring all the looks to return to the safety and ease of comfy clothes in the Compound.

“You’re quick to leave tonight, is everything okay? I thought it was the lighting in the hall, but you look a little red.”

As she continued to lead the way back to the car, refusing to let go of your hand, you couldn’t help but worry, wondering if you missed a troubling exchange between Wanda and a rich scumbag.

By the time you finally got to the car, Wanda’s voice was low as she let her trembling hand let go of yours to face you, cheeks just as flush as they were minutes before. “I saw some things and I - ”

It all clicked.

You let down the walls around your mind for barely a minute after your talk with the man, you let yourself imagine a life with her, a life where you were both happy and so in love.

“I’m sorry.”

Just that single moment was enough for Wanda to learn all about how you really felt about her. Before you even took a leap of faith it was already over -

Breaking your train of thoughts, Wanda couldn’t help but laugh as she wrapped her hands around you and pulled you in for a kiss, distracting you just enough for you to return it wholeheartedly, not caring about any of your past thoughts and fears.

“Only say sorry to me if you don’t feel the same way, you dork,” her voice was breathless and low as you parted for air, leaving you wanting more.


End file.
